


Sleep

by lildreidel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together, dk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildreidel/pseuds/lildreidel
Summary: Lee knew the importance of a good night's sleep, but sometimes he overlooked it just to watch Gaara sleep.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is ass i wrote it in a discord message but i needed something to post.

Lee knew the importance of a good night's sleep, but sometimes he overlooked it just to watch Gaara sleep. 

When they first began dating, Gaara had night terrors almost every night, waking up screaming and sand flying towards him to protect him from an unseeable danger. Lee was always there to hold him, though, hugging him tightly and whispering reassurances into his ear.

Years later, Lee having officially moved to Suna, Gaara was doing better. He slept peacefully and didn’t turn in his sleep anymore, which Lee was beyond happy to know.

Plus, Lee loved it when Gaara’s face wasn’t scrunched up in a scowl or a face of indifference as he slept. His bright red hair almost shined in the moonlight, perfectly tousled over his tan skin. Hiis eyes were gently shut and his mouth was slightly ajar. He looked so peaceful and Lee blushed whenever he stayed up just to take in the scene. By now he had memorized every curve and feature on Gaara’s face, burning it into his memory forever, but the sight of his love’s sleeping face never seemed to get old no matter how many nights he stayed up. 

 

Lee was so in love.


End file.
